Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded
|0 = Byakuren |1 = Cirno |2 = Eirin |3 = Flandre |4 = Kanako |5 = Koishi |6 = Komachi |7 = MariAlice |8 = Meiling |9 = Mokou |10 = Patchouli |11 = Reimu |12 = Reisen |13 = SakuRemi |14 = Sanae |15 = Utsuho |16 = Youmu |17 = Yukari |18 = Yuuka |19 = Yuyuko |20 = Ichirin |21 = Chen |22 = Koakuma |23 = Mima}}.png 300px |Caption = Title screen of the M.U.G.E.N version, featuring |0 = Byakuren Hijiri in front of the Myouren Temple |1 = Cirno on the Misty Lake |2 = Eirin Yagokoro in front of Eientei |3 = Flandre Scarlet in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement |4 = Kanako Yasaka near Lake Suwa |5 = Koishi Komeiji in the Palace of the Earth Spirits |6 = Komachi Onozuka ferrying Eiki Shiki across the Sanzu river |7 = Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid in the Forest of Magic |8 = Hong Meiling & Lie Meiling guarding the entrance of the Scarlet Devil Mansion |9 = Fujiwara no Mokou in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost |10 = Patchouli Knowledge researching in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library |11 = Reimu Hakurei and the Hakurei Shrine |12 = Reisen Udongein Inaba in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost |13 = Sakuya Izayoi and Remilia Scarlet in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion |14 = Sanae Kochiya in front of the Moriya Shrine |15 = Utsuho Reiuji in the fires of the underground's Former Hell |16 = Youmu Konpaku in the gardens of Hakugyokuro |17 = Yukari Yakumo emerging from another dimension |18 = Yuuka Kazami in the Garden of the Sun |19 = Yuyuko Saigyouji and the Saigyou Ayakashi |20 = Ichirin Kumoi and Unzan with the Palanquin Ship |21 = Chen in the village of Mayohiga |22 = Koakuma in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library |23 = Mima flying through space}} |Creator = Traweezie, RicePigeon & Midori Margatroid |Download = Version 2.6.0.3 Version 2.6.1 patch |Currrelease = Version 2.6.1 June 8th, 2018}} Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded (formerly known as Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded) is a Touhou Project-themed full game by Traweezie and RicePigeon, created using both the M.U.G.E.N and I.K.E.M.E.N engines. It is the first game of the THRP series, first released in 2015. As of June 8th, 2018, the game stands at Version 2.6.1. Story Gensokyo Reloaded is primarily focused on being a "Dream Match" themed-game, akin to games such as The King of Fighters '98 in where there is little to no storyline, where characters from previous games, including those deceased in canon, return to the roster. However, the events seem to take place some time after the events of the canon Touhou Project games and shortly after the events of Touhou: Incident Zero. The game's dialogue and story places a heavy emphasis on parallel universes and alternate timelines, as evidenced by the appearances of both Lie Meiling and Meimu in Gensokyo, with the former seemingly intent on provoking a fight with Yukari Yakumo while the latter plans to use her power to destroy the universe and Gensokyo with it, prompting the attention of many of Gensokyo's residents. System 'Combos and Chaining' All characters follow a simple cancelling method for attacks: Normals -> Command Normals -> Specials -> Spellcards/Last Words In the case of normals, there are two types of chaining: *Type I: -> -> *Type II: -> or -> Type I characters can chain all three strength buttons into each other in order of increased strength. Type II characters can chain normals into or into , but never into . For reference, here are the characters by Chain type: *'Type I Characters': Byakuren, Cirno, Chen, Flandre, Hong Meiling, Koishi, Lie Meiling, Marisa, Mamizou, Meimu, Reimu, Reisen, Remilia, Sakuya, Youmu, Yukari, Yuyuko *'Type II Characters': Alice, Eirin, Ichirin, Kanako, Komachi, Suika, Utsuho, Yuuka In the case of Command Normals, these still follow the same rules as Normals, in that only a weaker strength Normal can be chained into a Command Normal of a higher strength. However, Command Normals cannot be cancelled into a Normal or another Command Normal, and can only be cancelled into either a Special, a Spellcard, or a Last Word. Certain characters may have character-specific exceptions to the chaining & cancelling rules. Hong Meiling, for instance, can cancel her + into Standing , which no other character can do. 'Damage Proration' All attacks apply a proration value, which reduces the damage of the next attack in a combo by a scalar amount. All attacks, whether they be Normals, Specials, and Spellcards have their own minimum proration values that they cannot go below. These differ by character, but are generally around 10% minimum scale. Last Words always have a minimum proration value of 100%, meaning they are unaffected by damage proration, though they may still apply their own proration multipliers to the proration value after the attack has ended. Cancelling any attack into a Spellcard or Last Word will automatically apply a 92.5% proration during the attack's startup. 'Guard Cancel Counters' All characters are able to perform a Guard Cancel Counter by executing during blockstun, as long as they have at least 1000 Power; the character will immediately execute a predetermined startup-invincible attack, and is useful for escaping from opponents trying to be overly aggressive with blockstrings. Because Guard Cancel Counters count as Special attacks, these attacks can be cancelled into Spellcards, providing that the character has enough Power to do so. 'Spellcards and Last Words' Spellcards in Gensokyo Reloaded are functionally identical to Supers from traditional fighting games; they can be executed only with a certain amount of power. Each character has three levels of power meter (3000 power total), with each Spellcard consuming one level, referred to as Lv 1 Spellcards. Although rare, certain characters may also possess Lv 2 Spellcards, which require two levels of meter (2000 power). Currently, only Utsuho and Yukari have access to Lv 2 Spellcards. Last Words are unique in that each character has two, but cannot have access to more than one per match. Thus, Last Words must be selected at the beginning of the match. Last Words that deal damage have the additional advantage in that their damage is unaffected by proration, though they may still apply their own proration values after the attack has ended. This makes them more suitable as combo enders than lower level Spellcards. Most Last Words cost 3000 Power to use, although certain Last Words can cost variable Power. In these cases, the Last Word will consume all available Power and its effect will strengthen depending on how much Power was available when it was used, such as increased effect duration. Remilia's "Millenium Vampire" and Youmu's "Secret of Life and Death" are examples of Last Words that cost variable Power. All Spellcards that deal damage, including Last Words, cause untechable Knockdowns and have no juggle restrictions. Note that certain characters may have additional Last Words beyond the two selectable ones. For instance, Marisa's "Dragon Meteor" Last Word is an air-only Last Word that is simultaneously unlocked whenever "Final Spark" is chosen. Others, such as Lie Meiling and Utsuho, have a tertiary Last Word that is always available to them regardless of which Last Word is selected at the beginning of a match. 'Counterhits' All melee attacks are able to score a counterhit if they strike the opponent during the startup frames of an attack. A successful counterhit will be denoted with the words "Counter Hit" on the respective player's side of the screen. Counterhits provide the following bonuses; *Additional hitstun (+1 to all Normals, +3 to all other attacks) *25% additional damage (only applies to the first hit of a multi-hit attack) *Other bonuses that may be move specific (ie: Knockdowns, Groundbounces, Wallbounces, etc) 'Throws and Throw Escapes' All characters have access to a basic throw, executed using + (or ). Holding will cause them to throw the opponent backwards. If the opponent also presses the throw command just before or after a throw makes contact, they will break out of it, leaving both characters at neutral frame advantage with some distance between them. Note that these Throw Escapes cannot be performed if the Throw was done as a counterhit. Some characters may also possess an Air Grab, which follows the same rules as the grounded basic throw, except that it can only hit airborne opponents; currently, only Cirno, Mima, Reimu and Yuuka possess Air Grabs. In addition, some characters may possess a Command Grab Special or Spellcard which cannot be escaped out of. 'Ground Tech/Safe Fall' When being hit by an attack that causes a Knockdown, pressing any combination just before hitting the ground will cause the player to go into a sliding animation as they touch the ground, allowing them to recover much faster than getting up from the knockdown. Note that all Throws, Grabs, Spellcards and Last Words, as well as certain Specials, will cause a Hard Knockdown, which prevents the use of a Ground Tech and forces the knocked down player to go into the full knockdown animation. 'Juggling' The juggle system in Gensokyo Reloaded is fairly simple: all moves have the potential to juggle, but a juggled opponent cannot be hit by the same attack more than once per juggle before touching the ground; the only exceptions are Spellcards and Last Words, which ignore juggle flags. 'Dashing' All characters have ground and air dashes, both forward and backward. These are executed with , or (or + or + , respectively). Grounded Back Dashes have 8 frames of invincibility during their startup before the character leaps into the air. Grounded Forward Dashes can be extended by holding , up until a certain amount of time has passed. Note that certain characters have unique forward dashes that only cause them to travel a fixed distance and cannot be extended. These characters are Byakuren, Flandre, and Remilia. Yukari has a unique variant of a Grounded Back Dash that, when done in the corner of the stage, will cause her to teleport to the other side of the stage. Koishi's Forward and Backward Dashes both automatically end with a melee attack, with the former also causing her to become invincible after a while. Only one air dash can be done prior to landing. The only exceptions to this rule are Kanako, who can perform up to two air dashes in any direction, and Mima, who can perform multiple air dashes as long as she is in Flight Mode. 'Gliding' By holding , , or after a jump, certain characters can glide toward the ground, greatly reducing their falling speed and allowing them to avoid certain attacks, but leaves them vulnerable to anti-air attacks. Pressing and holding or during a glide will alter the horizontal trajectory of the glide. Currently, only Cirno and Kanako are capable of gliding. 'Blocking' Gensokyo Reloaded allows for both ground and air Blocking. Blocking while standing will guard against high, mid and aerial attacks, while Blocking while crouching will guard against mid and low attacks. Air Blocking will guard against aerial attacks, but will not guard against any grounded melee attacks. This also includes grounded attacks that send the user into the air (i.e.; Marisa's Miasma Sweep, Reimu's Ascension Kick, Yukari's Zen Temple Butterfly, etc.). Most projectiles have no blocking restrictions and can be blocking Standing, Crouching, or Aerial. Note that there are rare exceptions to this, such as Komachi's "Scythe of Final Judgement", which cannot be blocked while Crouching. 'Character-specific Mechanics' While not all characters have them, certain characters may possess mechanics that are unique only to them. These mechanics may be passive, or require a universal button input of / . Characters with unique mechanics include: *Byakuren Hijiri: most Specials cannot be used until Byakuren charges light orbs. Orbs can be charged by holding or , and are consumed when a Special is used. *Cirno: has the ability to crouch walk with and . *Fujiwara no Mokou: most Normals, Specials and Spellcards will drain Mokou's Life and convert it into recoverable health, which can be restored with certain moves; however, Normals that drain Mokou's Life will also deal 20% chip damage. Holding / will cause Mokou to activate a pseudo Power Charge that converts her Life into recoverable health. *Ichirin Kumoi: can summon/desummon Unzan like a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure-styled stand, changing her moveset. *Kanako Yasaka: can perform up to two air dashes instead of one, and can air dash in all 8 directions. *Komachi Onozuka: wisps created by her Specials and Spellcards can be detonated with / + / . *Marisa Kirisame: all Specials give Marisa a Star Charge. Using a Special when Marisa has 3 Star Charges will consume the stars, but automatically upgrades the Special into an EX variant. *Mamizou Futatsuiwa: most of Mamizou's Specials will deplete 1 leaf if she or the relevant projectile are struck before they finish, and will only be recharge once Mamizou has lost all four of them. *Mima: can enter Flight Mode with / , enabling her to fly in midair for a limited amount of time. *Reisen Udongein Inaba: gains Spellbreaking Drugs after receiving a certain amount of damage, which can be used to deplete an opponent's Power bar. *Remilia Scarlet: capable of restoring lost Life with Vampire Kiss, or any melee attack whilst under the effects of Millenium Vampire. *Sanae Kochiya: using any move that summons Kanako or Suwako will put those moves on a cooldown; Sanae also has a wind gauge that charges automatically, allowing Sanae to manipulate the direction of some of her projectile attacks. *Utsuho Reiuji: holding during her Specials and Spellcards will charge the attacks, causing them to become more powerful or gain additional properties. Chargeable moves can be cancelled at any time with a forward or backward dash. *Youmu Konpaku: Spirit Meter boosts the power of Youmu's attacks and grants them additional properties. Meter increases as Youmu deals damage or stands near an opponent, but decreases as Youmu takes damage or whiffs an attack. *Yukari Yakumo: can escape from the corner of a screen with a back dash, causing her to teleport to the other side; can also use Ride the Waves to absorb enemy projectiles, storing them for later use. Characters 'Playable' *Alice Margatroid *Byakuren Hijiri *Cirno *Chen *Eirin Yagokoro *Flandre Scarlet *Fujiwara no Mokou *Hong Meiling *Ichirin Kumoi *Kanako Yasaka *Koakuma *Koishi Komeiji *Komachi Onozuka *Lie Meiling *Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Marisa Kirisame *Mima *Patchouli Knowledge *Reimu Hakurei *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Remilia Scarlet *Sakuya Izayoi *Sanae Kochiya *Suika Ibuki *Utsuho Reiuji *Youmu Konpaku *Yukari Yakumo *Yuuka Kazami *Yuyuko Saigyouji 'Non-playable' *Meimu (final boss) Stages As of the 1.24 update, each character has their own stage associated with them, along with a remix of one of their respective theme musics; the only exceptions to this are Mare Tranquilitatis and The Outside World, as neither Clownpiece or Sumireko make an appearance within the game, though a remix of their themes is still used for the respective stages, and Koakuma, who has no stage of her own and instead shares Scarlet Devil Mansion - Library with Patchouli. Known issues Due to differences between the M.U.G.E.N and I.K.E.M.E.N engines, the latter of which is used for online play, certain quirks may be present in online matches that do not exist in the offline version, or compared to the original releases of the characters. *Minor graphical glitches exist on certain effects in the online version, due to differences in the I.K.E.M.E.N engine: **Spellcard use effects and Utsuho's Flare Up projectiles will display a shadow. **Byakuren's light orbs during Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" remain yellow instead of changing to red. Trivia *The purple Yukari silhouette in the netplay connection screen in the online version is taken from Walfa's Yukaridance.swf video. **The quote "Girls are now connecting. Please wait warmly." that appears during the netplay connection screen is an obvious parody of the loading screen message that appears in many of the official Touhou Project games. *The main menu of both versions of the game scrolls through images of each of the playable characters and their respective locations within Gensokyo. *The game has spawned various in-jokes and memes among members of the official THRP Discord group: **In the M.U.G.E.N version of the game, a can of WD-40 can be seen in the background of Flandre's version of the title screen; this has become somewhat of an inside joke among some players of the game. **"Eat This": a phrase exclaimed during Eirin's Burst Shot that has become a running gag among most players due to how easily spammable the move can be. **"Sanae's Wild Ride": one of the various memes depicting Sanae Kochiya and Yuuka Kazami; these often reference the results of the the THRP Fall 2016 Tournament, in which players of the two characters made it to the grand finals, against all expectations. Variations include images of Yuuka sadistically beating Sanae and/or Sanae expressing sadness and disappointment. **"Whoosh" and "Wataah": two exclamations by Cirno that are used for a significant number of her moves, particularly the more spammable ones like the standing and Ice Shot, which have gained all the more notoriety due to several people considering Cirno's voice annoying. **"The Green": Kanako's Misayama Hunting Ritual and the excellent range and priority the attack possessed in earlier versions of the game. **"Lincoln Logs": Kanako's onbashira-based attacks which incorporate logs, most notably "Meteoric Onbashira" due the massive damage output it can provide when used during a combo. Most variants of the meme usually portray Kanako as either playing with Lincoln Log toys, or using giant logs to perform mundane tasks. *As of version 2.2, the title screen now has a legal disclaimer on the bottom which reads "Touhou Project, related characters, and setting are the copyrighted works of ZUN / Team Shanghai Alice. Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded is a fan-made game based on Touhou Project. The creators of this game are not affiliated with Team Shanghai Alice or Twilight Frontier, and thus this game should not be sold." It is unknown what, if anything, prompted the inclusion of this disclaimer, but was most likely added as a precautionary measure. References External links *Mugen Fighter's Guild - THRP:GR Development & News Section Category:Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded